dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy quotes
This page lists Wendy's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wendy (Base Game) Tools *Axe- "An instrument for Industry and murder." *Luxury Axe- "At least I can kill trees with style." *Shovel- "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" *Regal Shovel- "At least I can dig with style." *Pickaxe- "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." *Opulent Pickaxe- "At least I can smash rocks with style." *Razor- "This is just for shaving." *Razor (can't shave)- *Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." *Hammer- "Oh that I may crush the world." *Pitchfork- "What a devilish tool!" Light *Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "I might survive this night." *Campfire (high)- "A vision of Hell!" *Fire Pit (high)- "A vision of Hell!' *Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "It's a fire." *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "The gloom encroaches." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Darkness is looming." *Campfire (burned out)- "At least I can start it up again." *Torch- "A tiny bulwark against the night." *Torch (run out)- "Darkness has returned." *Miner Hat- "Hands-free lighting!" *Miner Hat (run out)- "I must get my hands dirty now that my light is out." *Pumpkin Lantern- "You're not so scary." *Lantern- "Another holdable light." Survival *Backpack- "A pack. Now I can carry even more burden." *Piggyback- "They are more useful in death." *Bird Trap- "Sticks and silk turned lethal." *Bug Net- "A prison for tiny insects." *Fishing Rod- "With this, I can yank the fishies out of their precious safe pond." *Straw Roll- "Sleep is but a temporary death." *Fur Roll- "I will wrap myself in the fuzzy skins of the fallen." *Tent- "Sleep is but a preview of death." *Trap- "Simple grass has become deadly." *Honey Poultice- "It'll just end up hurt again." *Healing Salve- "Life brings pain, pain brings life." *Heat Stone- "There it sits, just taking up space." *Heat Stone (cold)- "As cold and lifeless as every other rock." *Heat Stone (warm)- "Even now it's warmth is fading..." *Heat Stone (hot)- "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." *Umbrella- "The clouds weep." Food *Bee Box- "They shall labour so that I can steal." *Bee Box (ready)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" *Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "What ever's in there isn't dead yet" *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It needs to boil." *Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "What seeds shall I sow?" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "This earth is cold and dead." *Ice Box- "It's as cold as my heart." *Drying Rack- "I can hang meat here." *Drying Rack (drying)- "It sways in the drying wind." *Drying Rack (finished)- "The drying is over." Science *Science Machine- "I will learn unspeakable things." *Alchemy Engine- "I will learn unspeakable things." *Winterometer- "Why do I feel it is measuring my mortality?" *Rainometer- "It measures cloudiness. I like it when it's dreary." *Lightning rod- "Focuses the destruction." *Lightning rod (charged)- "Even its power will fade." *Gunpowder- "It is a dark path I tread." Fight *Spear- "I have become the destroyer of worlds." *Hambat- "Death begets death." *Boomerang- "Death returns to the sender." *Boomerang (hit self)- "OW! That was karma." *Blow Dart- "A ranged death device." *Sleep Dart- "Not even the big sleep, just a little one." *Fire Dart- "Shall I burn down the world?" *Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." *Grass Suit- "I prolong the inevitable." *Log Suit- "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." *Marble Suit- "Stops the daggers that stab at my heart." *Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." *Tooth Trap- "A devious surprise from underground." *Shelmet- "I doubt it will help me more than it did for the original owner." *Snurtle Shell Armor- "Now I can hide from my problems." Structures *Birdcage- "Some of us can see our cages." *Birdcage (occupied)- "He is happier now." *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." *Pig House- "At least they are comfortable." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Now I'm all alone." *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I hope he is enjoying himself." *Hay Wall (inventory)- "Their defensive value is questionable." *Hay Wall (placed)- "That is the mere suggestion of defense" *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Bundled logs." *Wood Wall (placed)- "Now I can delay the inevitable." *Stone Wall (inventory)- "These won't protect me from the demons within." *Stone Wall (placed)- "What will protect me from what's inside?" *Chest- "For which to contain my lucre." *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Sign- "A mark is made, however transient." Turfs *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." *Carpeted Flooring- "Some ground." *Cobblestones- "Some ground." *Checkerboard Flooring- "Some ground." *Turfs- "Some ground." *Fungal Turf- "Some ground." Refine *Rope- "That would be the easy way out of this place." *Boards- "Even Scarier for the trees." *Cut Stone- "The better to mark graves with." *Papyrus- "For documenting my pain." *Purple Gem- "Purple like a... purple thing." *Nightmare Fuel- "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." Magic *Meat Effigy- "I'm just putting off the inevitable." *Prestihatitator- "This is but a step from madness." *Shadow Manipulator- "I have learnt unspeakable things." *Pan Flute- "Music is the window to my empty soul." *Night Light- "Eerie and yet beautiful." *Night Armour- "A perfectly safe way to go insane." *Dark Sword- "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." *One-man Band- "I used to take such joy in instruments like these." *Bat Bat- "An enchanted weapon. How exciting!" *Chilled Amulet- "A familiar chilling embrace." *Nightmare Amulet- "It's oozing." *Life Giving Amulet- "I wonder who used to own this." *Fire Staff- "I could set the world on fire!" *Ice Staff- "I take comfort in it's emptiness." *Telelocator Staff- "I could escape if it were more powerful." *Telelocator Focus- "Energy flows through it." Dress *Sewing Kit- "Another implement for putting off inevitable decay." *Rabbit Earmuff- "The bitter end protects me from the bitter cold." *Strawhat- "I shall cover my head." *Beefalo Hat- "I shall cover my head." *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected" *Feather Hat- "Ca-caw!" *Winter Hat- "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." *Top Hat- "I shall cover my head." *Dapper Vest- "I can wear pieces of dead things made into a vest!" *Breezy Vest- "Skin to wear on my skin." *Puffy Vest- "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" *Bush Hat- "Oh to disappear." *Garland- "But I am in mourning..." *Walking Cane- "Now I can get nowhere faster." Ancient *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "I know not what lurks in the shadow." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "I can feel the prying eyes." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "They approach." *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "They're all around me!" *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "I think they're leaving." *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "It's almost over." *The Lazy Forager- "Temporary release from drudgery." *Magiluminescence- "A brief light in my dark life." *Construction Amulet- "A flash of brilliance!" *The Lazy Explorer- "Each time I use it I die and am reborn." *Star Caller's Staff- "The stick is as twisted as my soul." *Deconstruction Staff- "I can see the power sparkle deep within." *Pick/Axe- "An item with multiple uses." *Thulecite Crown- "Abigail would've loved this crown." *Thulecite Club- "I hold the power of the ancients in my hands." *Thulecite Suit- "A reprieve from death." *Houndius Shootius- "I think I need to place it." *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "I do not know why it helps me." Nature - Plants *Evergreen- "Nature is so boring." *Evergreen (chopped)- "Everything dies." *Evergreen (burning)- "It's burning brightly." *Evergreen (burnt)- "Used up and done for." *Lumpy Evergreen- "Its cycle of life is ending." *Baby Evergreen- "A tree will grow soon." *Log- "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." *Log (burning)- "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." *Charcoal- "It is cold and dead, like my heart." *Pinecone- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." *Spiky Tree- "A tree that only knows pain." *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Its spikes were no protection." *Spiky Tree (burning)- "It's burning." *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Black like my heart." *Marble Tree- "There is no beat of life within this cold tree." *Totally Normal Tree- "The very earth hates me." *Living Log- "It is forever silently screaming." *Sapling- "It's trying to grow up." *Sapling (picked)- "Maybe next time, sapling." *Sapling (burning)- "Consigned to the flames." *Sapling (dug)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." *Twigs- "Plucked from the ground before their prime." *Grass Tuft - "It's just a tuft of grass." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "I like to kill small things." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "It smells funny." *Grass Tuft (picked up)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." *Cut Grass- "I have killed it." *Berry Bush- "A snack perchance?" *Berry Bush (picked)- "I shall have to wait." *Berry Bush (barren)- "It is barren." *Berry Bush (burning)- "A snack, perchance?" *Berry Bush (dug)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." *Reeds- "It's just a bunch of reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "I have just picked them." *Reeds (burning)- "Soon to be ashes." *Cut Reeds- "I like to cut things up." *Plant- "An edible plant." *Plant (growing)- "Keep growing. I'll wait." *Plant (ready to be picked)- "It is ready for harvest." *Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." *Spiky Bush- "A bush that always hurts." *Spiky Bush (picking it)- "Ow!" *Spiky Bush (dug)- "I like it dead, but I should plant this." *Flower- "It's bright and cheery. Blech." *Petals- "I have destroyed something beautiful." *Evil Flower - "At least they're better than the other flowers." *Dark Petals- "They are painted with the colours of my soul." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "Damp." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "I would hide too, if I could." *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "Harvested." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "Dank." *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "I would hide too, if I could." *Green Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "Harvested." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- "Musty." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "I would hide too, if I could." *Blue Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "Harvested." *Lureplant- "It consumes all." *Fleshy Bulb- "Life goes on." *Eye Plant- "They follow their master's every wish." Nature - Objects *Bee Hive- "A wretched hive of scum and pollen." *Killer Bee Hive- "They hide in their fortress of hate." *Honeycomb- "Pieces of beehive, scattered." *Hound Mound- "Home to the foulest creatures." *Bone- "The remains of an evil beast." *Touch Stone- "A futile ward." *Harp Statue- "Maybe these statues will keep me company." *Marble Pillar- "Even stone can not withstand the constant pull of decay." *Marble- "Smooth and lifeless." *Merm House- "Time has broken it down." *Merm Head- "No dignity at all." *Pig Head- "Kill the pig. Spill his blood." *Pig Torch- "It cuts at the darkness." *Basalt Boulder- "Trying to break this would be pointless." *Boulder- "Even that is not permanent." *Rocks- "Some small rocks." *Flint- "A tiny blade-like rock." *Nitre- "Herein lies the folly of man." *Gold Nugget- "I will take it with me." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "Some day, I will join you." *Grave (dug)- "The earth has vomited up its secrets." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Oh look. More dirt." *Animal Tracks- "Signs of the beast." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "This trail leads nowhere." *Animal Tracks (found)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." *Wooden Thing- "No good can come of this." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" *Wooden Thing (locked)- "It's still locked shut." *Wooden Thing (active)- "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" *Ring Thing- "It has no sharp edges." *Crank Thing- "It looks complicated." *Box Thing- "It contains a vital spark." *Metal Potato Thing- "What a hideous creation!" *Wormhole- "Life doesn't always make sense." *Wormhole (open)- "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." *Wormhole (exited)- "I emerge into this world once more." *Pond- "Ophelia, are you down there?" *Skeleton- "I envy his escape." *Spider Den- "A nest of filth and villainy." *Spider Egg- "A tiny package full of death and destruction." *Rabbit Hole- "I'm too big to fall down there." *Walrus Camp- "This home is not a happy one, I fear." *Walrus Camp (empty)- "If they are not in there, where are they?" Nature - Caves *Plugged Sinkhole- "Someone is trying to keep the underground at bay." *Sinkhole- "A great evil lurks beneath the surface." *Rope to Surface- "The surface beckons." *Mushtree- "Even the trees down here are weird." *Red Mushtree- "It looks like a rotting hat" *Green Mushtree- "Do little gnomes live in these?" *Light Flower- "It looks fragile." *Light Bulb- "It's slowly burning out." *Stalagmite- "The earth gives up its bounty." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "The earth reaches up." *Spilagmite- "It is infested." *Slurtle Mound- "The slurtles pop out when they outgrow it." *Rabbit Hutch- "It is not as edible as it looks." *Fern- "A touch of color in the world of darkness." *Foilage- "Lead me to the Aarnivalkea." *Cave Banana Tree- "Poor plant, locked away from the sun." Nature - Ruins *Ancient Statue- "Not very attractive." *Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "It is full of the echoes of the dead." *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "It is full of the echoes of the dead." *Broken Clockworks- "Cold, dead artificial life." *Relic- "A leftover of an ancient world." *Cave Lichen- "How does it manage to grow like that?" *Ornate Chest- "Life is a gamble." *Large Ornate Chest- "My, what magnificent horns you have!" *Nightmare Light- "It pulls power from beneath." *Thulecite- "Its presence marks the edge of the unknown." *Thulecite Wall- "These didn't protect the ancients did they!" *Thulecite Wall (item)- "Are the very stones haunted?" Mobs - Monsters *Clockwork Knight- "A cold, soulless horse." *Clockwork Bishop- "What does he pray for?" *Clockwork Castle- "A rook? Or is it a castle?" *Damaged Bishop- "Time has won this battle." *Damaged Rook- "Time erodes everything." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Demon! Show yourself!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "I am attacked!" *Hound- "Stay back, foul minion of evil!" *Red Hound- "His disposition is firey." *Blue Hound- "He has a cold, dead heart." *Hound's Tooth- "Pulled out by the root." *Spider- "A creature of the night!" *Spider (sleeping)- "Evil is sleeping." *Spider (dead)- "We will meet again some day." *Spider Warrior- "A warrior of the night!" *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I must beware." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Alas, brave warrior." *Spider Gland- "Even in death, this beast causes pain." *Silk- "So slippery and fine." *Krampus- "Hello, foul creature of the underworld." *Krampus Sack- "It smells of goat." *Merm- "Hideous swamp thing." *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "These are better off unmentioned." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "This one is different." *Baby Tentacle- "Babies!" *Guardian Pig- "This little piggie looks mean." *Werepig- "A creature of the night!" *Ghost- "He has risen from the grave!" *MacTusk- "An old man, of the sea." *WeeTusk- "The cycle of violence continues." *Walrus Tusk- "I shall gnash thee." *Tam o' Shanter- "What feverish thoughts transpired beneath this?" *Mosquito- "Takes life so it may live." *Mosquito (picked up)- "I can feel its stolen warmth." *Nearby Mosquitoes- *Cave Spider- "A cowardly spider." *Spitter- "He's chewing on something." *Batilisk- "A creature of the night." *Slurper- "Ah, to be so simple." *Dangling Depth Dweller- "The darkness has drained the colour from their fur." *Depths Worm (emerged)- "It comes from the depths." *Depths Worm (lure)- "It seems out of place." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Is something there?" Mobs - Neutral Animals *Beefalo- "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." *Beefalo (following)- "It follows me to its doom." *Beefalo (sleeping)- "What nightmares he must be having." *Beefalo (shaved)- "His nakedness is now on display." *Beefalo Wool- "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world." *Bee- "I'd steer clear of that stinger." *Bee (picked up)- "Be still, little one." *Killer Bee- "A bee with a cold dead heart." *Killer Bee (picked up)- "Be still, little one." *Stinger- "Sharp and deadly." *Pig- "They are so standoffish." *Pig (following)- "I still feel alone." *Pig (dead)- "He is better off, now." *Pig Skin- "It still has a tail on it." *Bunnyman- "What tormented inner lives they must have." *Beardlord- "What tormented inner lives they must have." *Bunnypuff- "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence." *Frog- "He is little and warty." *Frog (sleeping)- "He's asleep." *Frog (dead)- "Life is small and short." *Koalefant- "A beast of solitude." *Koalefant (Winter)- "It stands against the cruel elements." *Rock Lobster- "What terrible sights they have seen." *Pengull- "All dressed up, but where to go?" *Splumonkey- "Living without the burden of intelligence must be nice." *Snurtle- "That one has a larger shell." *Slurtle- "He is mindlessly chasing after rocks." Mobs - Passive Animals *Butterfly- "Pretty, but short-lived." *Butterfly (picked up)- "I hold its life in my hands." *Crow- "Take thy beak from out my heart." *Crow (picked up)- "He is mine." *Jet Feather- "A crow feather, black like eternal darkness." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming? I hope not." *Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." *Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather, red like blood." *Snowbird- "Life in the tundric waste" *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather, white like the light at the end of the tunnel." *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "It's looking into my soul." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." *Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" *Chester- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." *Rabbit- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." *Rabbit (picked up)- "He is safely in my embrace." *Fireflies- "A tiny brightness in the dark." *Fireflies (picked up)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." *Mandrake- "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." *Mandrake (following)- "Onward, my vegetable minions!" *Mandrake (dead)- "Alas, poor mandrake!" *Mandrake (cooked)- "It was a good death. He will be delicious." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Oh my, that hurt! Yet, again I wake to life." Mobs - Tallbird family *Tallbird- "Free from the shackles of the sky." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty. Vacant. Barren. A void." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That egg represents a new life. Ugh." *Tallbird Egg- "So full of potential." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "A tiny fragile being, struggling towards the light." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Soon now." *Smallbird- "Hello there, little one." *Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you empty inside?" *Smallbird (starving)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." *Smallish Tallbird- "Will you leave me too?" *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "We all try to fill the void." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Your true nature is revealed!" *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "You try my patience." Mobs - Bosses *Treeguard (Leif)- "A lumbering beast." *Spider Queen- "She is regal in her horribleness." *Spider Hat- "Time to stare into the abyss." *Deerclops- "Death incarnate!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "What terrors it must see." *Ancient Guardian- "He must be lonely. Trapped in such a small cage." *Guardian's Horn- "All that remains of a once great beast." Mobs - Other *Maxwell- "I feel a strange kinship with him." *Pig King- "Live it up while you can, Your majesty." *Wes (trapped)- "Trapped by Maxwell's statues, forever alive." *Abigail- "That's my twin sister, Abigail." Food - Meats *Bird Egg- "So much hope, dashed." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "No bird will ever come of it." *Monster Meat- "Evilness prevades it." *Cooked Monster Meat- "Cooked evil is still evil." *Monster Jerky- "Meat turned dry and weird-tasting." *Meat- "It is still bloody." *Cooked Meat- "The blood has been cooked away." *Leafy Meat- "It has a foul smell." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "It's only slightly more appealing." *Jerky- "Meat turned dry and delicious." *Drumstick- "Makes a good thud and it has nutrients!" *Fried Drumstick- "Less raw, more tasty." *Fish- "It was flopping around desperately for life. The poor fool." *Cooked Fish- "A proper grilling puts a stop to the flopping." *Morsel- "It smells like tiny fear." *Cooked Morsel- "Fire has purified it." *Small Jerky- "Meat turned dry and delicious." *Koalefant Trunk- "I would have preferred the ears." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "Separated from its only friend." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "It looks even worse now." *Frog Legs- "Torn right from the frog." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Definitely not twitching any longer." *Batilisk Wing- "I wish I could fly away." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "They once held such great potential." Food - Fruits *Berries- "These berries are tart." *Roasted Berries- "More balanced flavor, but they won't last long." *Cave Banana- "The peel looks dangerous." *Cooked Banana- "Warmed banana mush is so much better." *Durian- "Spiky and smelly!" *Extra Smelly Durian- "Less spiky, but even smellier!" *Dragon Fruit- "This isn't shaped like a dragon at all." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still not a dragon. At least it's dead." *Pomegranate- "So many juicy red bits to chomp and squish!" *Sliced Pomegranate- "Warm, but no less messy." Food - Vegetables *Corn- "I could make a corny joke, but I'll refrain." *Popcorn- "This corn couldn't handle the heat." *Carrot (in the ground)- "It's a carrot that's in the ground." *Carrot (picked up)- "It's a carrot." *Roasted Carrot- "It's a carrot that's gone through the gauntlet of fire." *Pumpkin- "It's as big as the hole where my heart was." *Hot Pumpkin- "It shriveled a tiny bit from the heat. I like that." *Eggplant- "Almost a deadly nightshade. Almost." *Braised Eggplant- "Cooking this nightshade made it even less deadly." *Red Cap- "A mushroom after my own heart." *Cooked Red Cap- "All is malleable." *Green Cap- "This mushroom is disappointingly normal." *Cooked Green Cap- "All is malleable." *Blue Cap- "A fungus to preserve the monotony." *Cooked Blue Cap- "All is malleable." *Glow Berry- "There's a slight humming coming from it." Food - Crock Pot *Bacon and Eggs- "A balanced breakfast to start another miserable day." *Butter Muffin- "Let's see you get out of this sugary trap!" *Dragonpie- "Well, at least it's a pie now." *Fish Sticks- "Perfectly molded blocks of fish." *Fish Tacos- "I hope I got all the bones out." *Fist Full of Jam- "The perfect amount of jam." *Fruit Medley- "Sweet, tart and in a cup." *Froggle Bunwich- "I never thought frog's legs could look so good." *Honey Ham- "A sweet sauce for this creature's sweet embrace." *Honey Nuggets- "A sweet sauce for this creature's sweet embrace." *Kabobs- "Meat, skewered right through the center." *Mandrake Soup- "Boiled the life out of him." *Meatball- "Balled meat. How exciting." *Meaty Stew- "They died. And then I put them in a stew." *Monster Lasagna- "Cooked evil is still evil, even in lasagna." *Pierogi- "A lovely little pouch of nutrients." *Powdercake- "I would have to be desperate." *Pumpkin Cookies- "I cooked it myself!" *Ratatouille- "A whole bunch of cooked vegetables. Riveting." *Stuffed Eggplant- "A nightshade. Probably not filled with poison." *Taffy- "Never imagined I could make a thing so sweet." *Turkey Dinner- "Who's gobbling now?" *Unagi- "It looks more appetizing this way." *Waffles- "They're definitely waffles." *Wet Goop- "A miserable mess, just like life." Food - Other *Seeds- "Life, or at least the promise of it." *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em." *Carrot Seeds- "One day, this seed will be a carrot." *Corn Seeds- "Yup, it's a seed." *Durian Seeds- "Miraculously, the seeds don't smell." *Dragon Fruit Seeds- "It's a seed. It won't grow a dragon." *Eggplant Seeds- "It's a nightshade seed." *Pumpkin Seeds- "It's a seed. Exciting." *Pomegranate Seeds- "I was expecting more seeds than this from that thing." *Honey- "A sweet, but fleeting treat." *Butterfly Wings- "No more can the butterfly soar." *Butter- "I wasn't expecting that." *Rot- "Everything turns to waste eventually." *Rotten Egg- "The way of all things." Misc Items *Abigail's Flower- "It's pretty." *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "It was my sister's flower. She's gone far away." *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "I can sense Abigail's presence growing stronger." *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "She's nearly ready to play now." *Abigail's flower (ready)- "Abigail's ready to play now, but she needs some space" *Abigail's Flower (placed)- "I need to show Abigail how to play." *Blueprint- "Whoever drew this is probably dead." *Gears- "The insides of a mechanical demon." *Ash- "All that's left after fire has done its job." *Red Gem- "Red like my heart's blood." *Blue Gem- "Blue like... er... a sad bird?" *Yellow Gem- "It reminds me of my mother." *Green Gem- "The flaws are its most beautiful features." *Orange Gem- "Such things used to bring me happiness." *Beard Hair- "That's just nasty." *Manure- "Life is blood and this." *Guano- "The inevitable byproduct of life." *Melty Marbles- "They are just melted together." *Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." *Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." *Gnome- "I'd carry this to the end of the world." *Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." *Frazzled Wires- "Once alive with electricity, they've met their end." *Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" *Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." *Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." *Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." *Lying robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." *Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." *Living Log- "It is forever silently screaming." *Slurtle Slime- "It shivers with slimy anticipation." *Broken Shell- "Pieces of broken slurtle dreams." *Mosquito Sack- "A sack of blood ripped from a mosquito. I love it." Adventure Mode *Failed- "Not all deaths are the same." *Obelisk (sane, down)- "It's cold and black." *Obelisk (insane, up)- "It's calling my name." *Obelisk (sane, up)- "It's calling to me." *Obelisk (insane, down)- "Even this obelisk has left me." *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "It is forever seeking its lost half." *Divining Rod (cold)- "The source is distant." *Divining Rod (warm)- "The wickedness draws closer." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "It is very close now." *Divining Rod (hot)- "Something wicked is here!" *Divining Rod Base- "What does this newfangled thing do?" *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It still needs a large key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Let's see what I can find!" *Maxwell's Door- "What technological terror is this?" *Maxwell's Phonograph- "Shall we have a danse macabre?" *Maxwell's Light- "What a curious light." *Maxwell Statue- "He brought me here." *Maxwell's Toothtrap- "Death when I least expect it." *Maxwell's Toothtrap (went off)- *Beemine (Maxwell's)- *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." *Nightmare Lock- "Looks magical." *Nightmare Throne- "Not quite what I expected." *Male character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what he did." *Female character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what she did." *Other character on Nightmare Throne- "I wonder what it did." Announcements *Generic- "It is unmentionable." *Freezing- "I am chilled to the bone." *Battlecry- "Death will find you!" *Battlecry (on prey)- "Suffer, worm!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Let death embrace you." *Battlecry (Spider)- "I shall send you to the other side." *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "I will be your end." *Leaving combat- "You shall live. For now." *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" *Dusk- "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." *Entering light- "And there was light!" *Entering darkness- "The darkness has swallowed me." *Doing things in the dark- "The darkness! It is too dark!" *Failed to do something- "I can't do anything right." *Failed to craft something- "I lack the necessary materials." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My stomach is as empty as my heart, I can't sleep now." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" *Hounds are coming- "The hounds are baying." *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "I can carry no more." *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (spoiled food)- "That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." *Eating (stale food)- "Was that stale?" *Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." *Hungry- "I am full with emptiness." *Earthquake- "The earth shakes. Will it swallow me whole?." Past *Bone- "Creepy." *Campfire (burned out)- "That is not a good sign." *Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." Unimplemented *Maxwell's Head- "He sure has a taste for the dramatic." *Deadly Feast- "This, my final feast." Wendy (Reign of Giants) Tools Lights *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit- "I might survive this night." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "A vision of a frozen-over Hell!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (medium)- "It's a weird fire." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "The gloom encroaches" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "Darkness is looming." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "It's not a good sign." Survival * Pretty Parasol- "The sun beats down." * Insulated Pack- "It won't insulate me from the horrors of this world." *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Frozen like my heart." *Thermal Stone (cold)- "Just a moderately cold lump of rock." *Thermal Stone (warm)- "As lukewarm and lifeless as every other rock." *Thermal Stone (hot)- "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." Food * Drying Rack (burnt)- "It's done drying forever." * Basic farm and Improved farm (burnt)- "This earth is burnt and dead." *Bee Box (burnt)- "Burnt honey." *Crock Pot (burnt)- "Burnt to a crisp." Science * Science Machine (burnt)- "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Does that mean my day to die is here?" * Rainometer (burnt)- "Does that mean sunshine is dead, too?" Fight * Scalemail- "I'd like to wear it inside-out." * Morning Star- "Danger in the dark." * Weather pain- "Some weather out there." Structures * Ice Flingomatic (turn on)- "I don't know why you bother. We're all going to burn." * Ice Flingomatic (turn off)- "Quiet as a corpse." * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- * Siesta Lean-to- "A siesta is but a preview of death." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "I'd really rather be in a tent." * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "A preview of the fires of Hell." * Scaled Chest- "Boom box." * Chest (burnt)- "It couldn't even hold ashes." *Pig House (burnt)- "Nothing lasts forever." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "It didn't cook well." * Sign (burnt)- "Transient, indeed." * Down Thermantidote- "That'll make quite a draft." Turfs Refine * Bone Shards- "Choking hazard." * Electrical Doodads- "Electrical doo-what?" Magic * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Madness brings fire." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "It's unspeakably burnt to the ground." * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "I'm glad that fail-safe is gone." Dress *Cat Cap- "Nothing like the stench of death on my head." *Fashion Melon- "It's sticky on my head. Yuck." *Ice Cube- "Keep a cool head." *Rain Coat- "I liked jumping in puddles with Abigail." *Rain Hat- "What fun is rain if you're not getting wet?" * Summer Frest- "Everything's a vest." * Floral Shirt- "They'll put flowers on anything these days." *Eyebrella- "That's one stretchy eye." * Hibearnation Vest- "Death surrounds me. Well, my torso, anyhow." Nature - Plants *Birchnut Tree- "This tree is spooky. I bet it likes Halloween." *Birchnut- "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." * Birchnut (planted)- "A tree will grow soon." * Birchnut (cooked)- "Roasted dead." *Cactus- "Knives out." *Cactus (picking)- "Ow! Prickly, like me." *Cactus (picked)- "Flattened." *Tumbleweed- "Alone and rolling through life." *Berry Bush (withered)- "It succumbed to the heat." *Grass (withered)- "It just couldn't take the heat." *Sapling (withered)- "The oppressive heat got to this one." Nature - Objects *Bone Shards- "Choking hazard." *Burrow- "Down, down, down to the depths." *Collapsed Rabbit Hole- "It's closed up. None is falling down there, now." *Hollow Stump- "I could curl up and die in there." *Hollow Stump (no catcoon)- "All cats must die." *Ice- "Broken pieces of my heart." *Mini Glacier- "A large piece of cold, unfeeling ice." *Melted Mini Glacier- "A large pool of cool, melted ice." *Raised Dirt- "Stay down there, away from this horrible place." Mobs - Monsters * Warg- "A true bastion of evil." * Birchnut Treeguard- * Birchnut Drake- Mobs - Neutral Animals *Buzzard- "I hear they feed on the dead." *Catcoon- "I wonder if it had a twin, too." * Glommer- "Well aren't you a happy little fuzzball. Die." * Glommer Wings- "Even his wings are small and cheery." * Glommer Goop- *Volt Goat- "Look at those hooves." * Volt Goat (charged)- * Volt Goat Horn- "A weird curling horn. Mobs - Passive Animals *Moleworm- "You should go back to where it's dark." Mobs - Bosses *Moose/Goose - "It's an abomination." *Moose/Goose Egg - "Not sure how a thing like that happens." *Mosling - "A new life. The last thing anyone needs." *Bearger - "It could crush me in one blow. I wish it would." *Thick Fur - "It smells like death." *Dragonfly - "It's burning on the inside." *Scales - "Scales of pain." * Lava Spit (hot)- "It spit up." * Lava Spit (cold)- "it's cooled off and smells funny." Mobs - Other * Bigfoot- "Harbinger of doom." Food - Meats Food - Fruits *Watermelon- "It's mostly water. What's the big deal?" *Watermelon (cooked)- "Now it's warm water." Food - Vegetables *Cactus Flesh- "It's still dangerous." *Cactus Flesh (cooked)- "I ripped all its spikes off." *Cactus Flower- "Even the knife-plant has a flower. Ugh." Food - Crock Pot * Ice Cream- "Ice cream could never replace Abigail." * Melonsicle- "The melon is in stasis." * Flower Salad- "Ugh, more flowers." * Guacamole- "That's just gruesome. I like it." * Spicy Chili- "Burn my insides." * Trail Mix- "A handful of sustenance." Food - Other * Electric Milk- "I think it's curdled." Misc Items *Webber's Skull- "He's better this way." *Bucket-o-poop- "That is definitely a bucket full of poop." *Old Bell- "Ring in the dead." Announcements *Burnt- "Ow! Fires of hell!" * Overheating- * Tree Shelter- "Nature is good for something after all." *Dragonfly- "That could be bad." *Lightning miss- "So close to death yet so far." *Smoldering item- "It's about to be swallowed by flames." * Dropping tool while wet- *Wetness (low)- "Soggy and sad." *Wetness (medium)- "Maybe this water will fill the hole in my heart." *Wetness (high)- "An eternity of moisture and sorrow." Trivia *Many of Wendy's examination quotes are references to famous literature and historical quotes, such as: **When she examines a crow, she says "Take thy beak from out my heart". This is a reference to a famous poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allan Poe. **When she examines a pond, she says "Ophelia, are you down there?" This is a reference to the fictional character in Shakespeare's "Hamlet" ''who committed suicide by drowning herself. **When she examines a Bee Hive, she says "A wretched hive of scum and pollen". This is a reference to Star Wars, "A wretched hive of scum and villainy". **When she examines a rabbit hole, she says "I'm too big to fall in there". This is a reference to ''"Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, better known under his pseudonym Lewis Carroll. **When she examines a Pig Head, she says, "Kill the pig! Spill his blood!", this is a reference to a chant the kids yell in the novel "Lord of the Flies" by William Golding. **When she examines a Spear, she says "I have become the destroyer of worlds" which is a reference to the quote: "Now I have become death, the destroyer of worlds" from the Bhagavad Gita or from The Enchantress: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. The most known instance of the quote comes from physicist J.Robert Oppenheimer, who said those words when the first atomic bomb was detonated. Category:Character Quotes